


Major Leagues

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Baseball, Bi-Curiosity, Competition, F/M, First Dates, Het and Slash, Insecurity, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Matchmaking, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nostalgia, Oblivious, Rejection, Rivalry, Romance, Secret Crush, Teasing, University, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: What can Motomiya Daisuke say when Yagami Hikari begs him to date his archrival instead of her? [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Kudos: 17





	Major Leagues

Major Leagues

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Daisuke x Takeru. Referenced one-sided (canon) Daisuke x Hikari.

Summary:

What can Motomiya Daisuke say when Yagami Hikari begs him to date his archrival instead of her?

* * *

“Daisuke-kun, I need you to do something for me.”

He nearly scalded himself on the pot. Was this the moment his years of futile boasting turned around?

“Ask Takeru-kun out for me.”

There it was. She made her choice. The winner of the contest to earn Yagami Hikari’s affections had been decided, and it wasn’t Motomiya Daisuke!

“But Hikari-chan!”

“Help me out, please! I’m worried Takeru-kun’s been flirting with girls so much he’s leaving behind the guy he and I used to try to set him up with!”

If this mother of all mix-ups were a Digimon, it’d be an Ultimate!

She wasn’t asking him to ask Takeru out on her behalf. She was asking him to ask Takeru out.

She wanted Daisuke to _date_ Takeru!

Insecurity ripped through Daisuke, bringing pallor to his tan skin. Did he say or do anything that would suggest to Hikari that he’d be into that scene?

And Takeru was into _him_ all along? Was Daisuke’s understanding of the antagonism between them in their long-running love triangle completely lopsided?

“Hikari-chan…I’m not –”

“Please, Daisuke-kun!” she renewed her plea. “As my friend, I need you to do this for me!”

Ouch! Cat Punch! Tailmon around?

But how could he refuse a request from Hikari?

The long and short of it was he couldn’t. Promising Hikari, Daisuke called Takeru and arranged where to meet up.

…

“Daisuke-kun, these glasses, aren’t they neat?”

Taichi’s goggles shifted in Daisuke’s hair.

Why did Daisuke sense, in addition to everything else, he was about to agree to a permanent change of look?

“They’re…cool.”

“Cool! Let me buy them for you, okay?”

“Other than buying me a cool pair of shades, you busy?”

“Nope! I finished writing my essay!”

“‘Humility and Disobedience in Urashima Taro’!” Patamon previewed.

V-mon was pinching his partner’s leg.

“Will you cut that out? I get it! I get! I’m getting to it!”

Takeru and Patamon blinked.

“Go to a major league game with me.”

“A date?”

“YESADATE!” Daisuke sassed.

“Hikari-chan put you up to this.”

“She did! And you could’ve saved me the headache by telling me yourself! Like, eight years ago, maybe!”

“Would you have gone out with me then?”

“Pfft, no! But I wouldn’t have picked on you because of it! As it stands, I fought you over nothing!”

“It wasn’t bad. I was glad you paid attention to me, even if Hikari-chan and I were just teasing you and it was all in your imagination.”

“There’s a word for that.”

“A word you don’t know, haha!” Takeru flexed his specialization.

“ _Youuuuu_!”

“So why reverse course now, Daisuke-kun?” There was no anger in Takeru’s voice.

“The girl I’m after essentially rejected me, so…”

“I’m your rebound?”

“You make it seem like I’m a jerk.”

“A jerk I’d love to take me to a baseball game!” Takeru grabbed the peeved Daisuke’s hand.

Patamon and V-mon dawdled.

“They should have done that from the beginning! How dumb!”

“Don’t say that. He was just trying to act cool!”

What d’ya know? They were back to this again.


End file.
